


Marek. *Memories: Part 2*

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, the cute mma fighter and librarian series concludes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when your best friend unexpectedly comes back into your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marek. *Memories: Part 2*

Euphoria.  
  
That's the word Seth would use to describe how good he felt right now. Roman had drawn them bath late Friday night, foamy bubbles surrounded them, along with the amazing scent of freshly picked roses as they relaxed in the tub together. Seth leaned against him, smiling at warm tan hands that wrapped around his middle while sweet nothings were whispered in his ear. He was happy, and in love with the greatest guy on planet earth.

To think, five years ago Seth was stuck in a bad relationship and Roman was in his friend zone. How fucking stupid would've been to let him stay that way?  
  
"I love you," He whispered against Seth's ear, fingers tracing up his shoulder, pass his exposed neck and ear to comb through his hair. He placed it up in a high bun, some hair escaping the small tie he had setting perfect on his neck.  
  
"I love you," Seth tells him back easily. He wraps the mma fighters hands back around him and lays his head on his shoulder, closing his tired eyes. "I wish we could stay like this all the time. Just me and you, wrapped up together naked. No one bothering us."  
  
"We can," Roman agreed, "I don't have anything this weekend.  How about we just stay home. We can be naked all weekend. Just fucking and eating like crazy."  
  
Seth smiled at that, it sounded great but, "We can't,” he said, regrettably.

“Why can’t we?”

“Because… I umm I invited Marek over to stay with us… for the weekend.”  
  
"Seth.” Roman’s tone of voice changed from excited to reluctant in seconds. Marek didn't bother coming to his wedding and disappeared as soon as Seth told him he was getting married. Roman still remembered how badly Seth cried when Marek didn’t show up at his rehearsal dinner… and then the wedding and now that asshole wanted to come back into Seth’s life like nothing happened. It was rubbing Roman the wrong way and the cherry on top of this whole thing… Marek didn’t like Roman… at all.

“I know what you're gonna say okay, you're gonna tell me that I'm wrong for just letting him back into my life without an explanation on why he left.”

“Oh no,” Roman shook his wet head, “We know why he left… because he doesn't like me or the fact that you chose to marry me.”  
  
"Stop it," Seth told him, head tilting upwards to look into gray eyes, "Marek loves you. He has too, because I love you and that means something to me. You're my guy, he's my best friend. Just please… try for me?”  
  
Roman sighed heavily, but the look in hazel eyes told him that this was important to his husband. So he gave in, kissing his husband's forehead, making Seth smile, "Alright. I give. He can stay. As long as I don't have to see him walking around here in his underwear like he used to when we were dating."  
  
Seth let out a big laugh at his husband's comments, he turned around in his arms and gave him a soft kiss, arms slung over his husband's shoulders. "I think he has a better chance of you walking around in your underwear." Seth whispered against his lips, nose nuzzling against Roman's with smiles on both of their faces… right before he was kissed, so softly, by the man he loved with all his heart.  
  
Saturday came around quicker than Friday ended and soon, Seth was in his car, waiting for Marek outside his old apartment building. He walked, door swinging with his cap hung low on his head. Seth waved to him and Marek smiled, before he got in the car, and closed the door.

“Hey you,” Marek said, leaning over to give Seth a big kiss on the cheek.

“Hey back,” Seth was all too happy as he started the engine and began driving his best friend back to their home. Marek had fiddled with the channels on the radio until he found a heavy metal station that they both liked. It was something they both used to really love before Seth settled down and got married. Marek was singing along, but every now and again Seth would look over to his friend when the light turned red and noticed Marek staring at him with a curious smile.  
  
"What is it?" Seth asked as he made a right turn towards their home.  
  
"Nothing," Marek lied, "I just haven't seen you in awhile. You look so different…. a good different. Almost like you're... glowing or something. Are you really that happy?"  
  
"I'm _really_ that happy," Seth said back, smiling wide as he looked at his friend. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just never thought you and Reigns would actually work out. But five years going strong and he keeps proving me wrong. Despite him being an arrogant jerk who doesn't deserve you in the slightest."  
  
Seth pursed his lips together as he listened to his best friend call his husband names. He knew that Marek didn't like Roman for years but he also thought he'd grown out of it by now. He hated that Marek didn't like Roman. It put him in such an uncomfortable position and Roman was a good man who loved Seth unconditionally. He wished he could see that.

"Roman is a great guy, Mar. When are you gonna let the past go?"  
  
"I have let it go. I just don't like who he changed you into. Before we were these awesome guys, man. We did what we wanted, and had so much fucking fun doing it. Plus, you were with Finn... he was great. He was so much like us, ya know? Then one day, Roman comes along, and you're now this guy I don't even recognize sometimes. All you want is him and before I left we barely hung out. I just… miss you, Seth. I miss the guy you were with Finn."  
  
"You miss the guy I was with Finn? Really?” Seth had to laugh at his best friend, “God, I _hated_ me so much back then because I wasn't true to myself. I wanted to be a businessman, instead I was working in a bookstore doing nothing with my business _degree_ , and now... I just sold my own company but still have controlling stake in all creative decisions. I wanted to travel the world and Roman’s taken me to every part of it. More importantly I wanted to get out of that relationship with Finn because he was an emotional manipulator who used my love for him against me… and Roman helped me with that too. I may not wear the band shirts anymore or have my hair dyed half blonde and fuck hot irish guys but I’m still me. And you know what? I absolutely love the guy I am right now. I wish you did too."

Seth was proud of himself for saying what he said, but he could tell by the look on Marek's face that he wasn't very accepting of his answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car between the two best friends now. Seth wanted to say something, anything to make this better but no words seemed to come to him. What could he say to his friend of 17 years that would make him see Roman, the way Seth saw him?

Seth exchanged pleasantries with the building concierge Eric, who was smiling at them both when they walked in. Marek scowled low underneath his breath at the uppity look and feel of the building they were in. It was so… stuffy and everyone looked like they had sticks up their collective asses. It wasn't like the Seth he knew at all. The elevator ride was even worse, going straight up pass all the floors once Seth put in his key to the PH suite. It dinged, and that's when Seth unlocked his door, and they came in together.  
  
"Romie?" Seth called out, tossing his keys into the bowl near the door. "Romie we're back." Marek hated that nickname that Seth gave Roman. It sounded so... babyish. He kept quiet as he looked around, seeing how clean the home was. They obviously had a maid because there was no way Seth or Roman cleaned up like this by themselves.  
  
Roman came out of the room on the second call, and as soon as he saw Seth, they smiled at each other and the samoan scooped him into his arms and gave him a series soft chaste kisses. Marek watched, with his arms crossed in front of him as they shared kisses and smiles. It got so uncomfortable for him he had to clear his throat to get their attention again.  
  
"Oh, sorry dude." Roman apologized for being rude to Seth's guest, "I didn't mean for it to get carried away, sometimes I just can't help myself around Seth."  
  
Marek turned his nose up at Roman's comment then looked down towards the floor, "Yeah, you never could." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Roman asked, trying to keep his tone as polite as possible.  
  
"What?" Marek feigned innocence, "I didn't say anything.”

“Right.” Roman let go of Seth slowly, giving him one last kiss before he sighed and whispered that he'd see him later. He's been dealing with Marek's attitude for years now. Marek, in no short words... hated him. He hated Roman for loving his best friend and he hated him for changing Seth into who he was today. Every time they saw each other Marek would say something smart under his breath, and Roman would have to ignore it for the sake of keeping peace... but after five years of this… Roman's patience and tolerance of disrespect from him was really wearing thin.

Seth watched Roman walk off, and as soon as he did he turned back towards his friend and pushed him harshly on his shoulder, “Don't be fucking rude, Mar. I heard your comment. That may have flown when we were just dating but Roman is my _husband_ now. So please respect that. Okay?” Seth didn't give Marek a chance to respond, he only gave him a look, and a warning with the tips of his fingers as he walked away.

* * *

 

The day seemed to drag on, with silent tension surrounding the three men all afternoon. At 1, They decided to watch a horror movie together as Seth’s idea to get them to bond. They both had a love of the film genre so the former librarian thought it would be a great idea…

But he was so very wrong.

Seth found himself between yet another rock and hard place when he sat between his two favorite men, tension rising in his husband's gray eyes when Marek said yet another smart remark about Roman having a strong resemblance to Michael Myers in a “creepy way.” He saw the sad but angry look in Roman's eyes as he kept quiet and watched the film.

When it was 5, Seth had decided to take Marek out of the house to try the new cupcake spot around the corner and to try and release the tension that now surrounded his home. They got salted caramel cupcakes and lemonades then sat down just to enjoy each other's company.

“Hey,” Marek said when the silence became too much for him. “Remember that time me, you and Finn went on that giant roller coaster at six flags? That one that goes all the way around the park? You got sick after the ride and me and Finn had to take care of you the entire way back.”

Seth smiled at the memory, it was a fun time in his youth, although, alcohol and roller coasters definitely don't mix. “Yeah. I remember. That night Finn got mad at me for throwing up on his shoes then two days later… I met Roman.” Seth smiled suddenly seemed to fade as Marek rolled his eyes, placed his half eaten cupcake down and dusted off his hands.

“Can we go back up to the apartment now? Cupcakes are great and all, but I kinda just wanna chill in the guest room a bit before dinner.” Marek's voice was low, almost… too low.

“Sure we can but don't you want to-” Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his best friend was already on his way out the door.

Dinner was even more tense than the movie earlier. Roman tried to be polite to Marek during, but he just kept mumbling incoherently and about 20 minutes in, he pushed his half eaten plate towards the center of the dining room table then abruptly got up and left back towards the guest room. Seth went to go see what was wrong but Marek had told him he was fine, and closed the door in his face.

* * *

 

It was nighttime now, Seth was in his and Roman's room, getting dressed for bed, sighs escaping his lips all too often. Roman tried to cheer him up in the shower but kisses weren't working. When they laid down together Seth sighed again on his chest, while Roman stroked his brown hair softly.

“Hey you,” Roman whispered, looking down at sad hazel eyes. “You okay?”

Seth shook his head no.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head no again.

Roman was starting feel helpless in this situation. Seth wanted Marek to like him, Marek wanted Seth to be someone he wasn't anymore and Roman just wanted some respect. It was getting so tense in his own home Roman felt like sleeping over at Dean’s until Marek was gone. But, he thought better of it. He put up with this because he loved Seth, and Seth loved him.

“If there's anything you want me to do or anyway I can help, I'll do it in a heartbeat.” Seth knew he meant it. Roman's been genuine since they met it's apart of the reason Seth loved him so much.

“The only thing I want right now, is you.” Seth said with a certain gleam in his hazel eyes. He slowly climbed on top of his husband and smiled when Roman immediately grabbed at his hips. “I want to forget about this day with your dick,” He whispered against his lips, “In my mouth,” He kissed him slowly, “and my ass.”

Roman couldn't help it but to grab the rounded cheeks in his hands underneath Seth’s briefs. He felt him grow on top of him and it made Roman smile softly. “What about Marek?” He asked cautiously.

“He's asleep… now shut up and fuck me… daddy.”

Roman smirked at him, “Your wish, my command.”

Marek got up late in the night to get some water. He hoped Seth and Roman were sleeping because he definitely couldn't handle interacting with either of them right now. As he opened the fridge Marek heard a loud moaning sound come from the rooms. His interest peaked when the sound got louder. Marek quickly grabbed the bottle of water then crept towards Seth and Roman's room. The door was half open, and with one eye Marek could see almost..  everything.

“Fuck, daddy you feel so good!” Seth was screaming on top of Roman, riding him like a goddamn race horse. Roman had his ass in both of his hands, squeezing and slapping it as his best friend rode his dick into oblivion.

“Mm so good baby, I love you so much, do you love daddy?” Roman said it, through grunts and moans.

“Yes daddy! I love you so much, mmm your dick is the best dick I've ever had!” Marek squinted his eyes at the dynamic between them. All the daddy words and praise Seth gave him in bed was sickening, plus Roman's dick was probably average at best. At least that's what Marek thought. But, when he saw Roman pull Seth off of him, and toss him to the end of the bed, ass up he got a good look at just how big Roman actually was and for fuck sake he was huge. He teased it over Seth’s hole, making him moan before pushing back in, fucking him doggy style.

Marek hated how much Seth seemed to love being manhandled. When he was with Finn he would usually be the aggressor. Not that he was paying attention but Marek noticed the many changes in Seth's life and it was all because of that man who was currently fucking the life out of his best friend. Marek sighed as he turned away, not wanting to see anymore of this. As he walked back to the guest room he could hear them moaning, and the sweet words of,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

In the morning, Roman was the first up, making breakfast for everyone, especially Seth who had a long night last night. He was brewing the coffee with a smile when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Marek, not Seth open his fridge like he owned it and take out some eggs for himself..  despite Roman making breakfast already.

“Hey Marek,” Roman said politely, “No need for that dude, I already made eggs, bacon, pancakes, the works. All you gotta do is sit back and enjoy!”

“I rather make my own food than eat anything you ever make… ever.” Marek wasn’t mumbling this time. This time it was blatant, clear cut disrespect from him. Roman stopped fiddling with the coffee machine once he heard his smart remark. The spoon in his hand dropped, slamming down on the counter. He had enough of this.  He loved Seth but he refused to disrespected by his friend any longer.

“You know what Marek? Fuck you dude.” Roman said out right, causing the brunette to look up at him, eyes widened in shock of what he just said.

“Excuse me?” Marek said back, slapping the carton of eggs closed, “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“I said _fuck you._ For five years I've put up with your shit for the sake of your best friend and my husband. When he moved out and you told me you wished he never met me? I let it go. When you didn't come to his wedding even though he offered to buy you first class ticket for you and whoever you were dating at the time? I let it go. But you coming here and making remarks about me in MY home is done, here and now. I don't know why you hate me, maybe it's because I love Seth more than your precious Finn ever could  but I'm fucking done with this. I refuse to let you say shit about me because you think I won't do anything for the sake of Seth!”

“That's because you _won't_ do anything, _Romie_ .” Marek mocked Seth’s name for him as he got right in the dangerous cage fighters face. “You won't and can't do anything because you _know_ the moment you put your money making hands on me Seth will NEVER forgive you. And you know what? I _do_ hate you. I hate you for turning my best friend into your personal butt buddy. I hate you for letting him be your secret for years for the sake of your career and I fucking hate you for ruining his great and MUCH BETTER relationship with Finn. I fucking HATE you, you asshole and you know what?” Marek was so close their noses were touching. Roman didn't have an ounce of fear in his eyes but there was anger so much of it, it was actually scaring Marek a bit, “There's nothing you can FUCKING do about it-”

Roman raised his fist to him before Marek could finish his sentence but before he could punch his lights out, Seth came out of the room, after hearing the commotion. He was only in Roman's shirt and nothing else but still he ran over to the men and pushed him apart quickly.

“Roman! What the fuck? You could've killed him!” Seth screamed at Roman as he pushed his husband hard in the chest, making him stumble.

“HE FUCKING STARTED IT. I DIDN'T PUT MY HANDS ON HIM BUT I SHOULD'VE.” Roman shouted in defense of himself.

“Oh please you fucking pussy! HIT ME!” Marek taunted him from across the room. Roman stalked over to him but was again stopped by Seth who literally feared for Marek's life right now. Roman’s moniker was no joke, he was dangerous in every sense of the word.

“ROMAN FUCKING STOP IT NOW!” Roman stopped almost immediately when he saw the look in Seth's eyes. They were fearful of what could happen if he let go and Roman let his anger get the best of him.  Roman stepped back, defeated with his head hung low. He didn't say anything else as he grabbed his shoes and exited out the door.

When he left Marek started laughing, then turned to finish up his eggs up Seth came up behind him, slapping the eggs out of his hand. “You think provoking the man I love is funny? Roman is a professional fighter. Marek, one punch could've badly injured you. Are you fucking stupid?”

“No I'm not, but you are.” Marek countered as he turned around. “Seth honestly that guy is no good for you. Look at him today. He was gonna hurt me over small jokes. Why can't you see that?”

“Look, I know you have this idea of me from five years ago still permanently planted in your mind, and I don't blame you for wanting things to go back to the way they were. We had so much fun when we were roommates and yes I loved Finn. But Mar, you gotta understand that I moved on to a man and a relationship that's mature now, and good for me. Roman loves me. Despite what you think, he gives me anything I want and I do the same for him.”

“Seth-” Marek began to say.

“What do you want me to say Mar? Do you want me to tell you that I wake up every fucking day the happiest man on planet earth? That I get happy just by the sound of his voice, or the thought of seeing him when he comes home? Does it matter to you that he took me to my favorite place in the world, and proposed to me at the peak of it despite him being afraid of heights? Or that he outed himself for me, and us when he didn't have too? He told me he wanted me when I was in a bad relationship and everyday since then he's proven he loves and respects me like I do him. And I'm sorry Mar but, if you can't respect that… then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore.”

Marek felt a lump in his throat as he listened to Seth. He felt so stupid in that moment about the whole thing but he couldn't just let this friendship end without Seth knowing… the truth.

“Seth… I know you love him, and apart of me knows that he's not a really bad guy… I know he loves you, like crazy and I could lie, and blame it on him being an asshole or too dangerous for you but the truth is..  I hate him because he gets to be with you.”

“What?” Seth asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

“I'm... in love with you Seth, I have been for awhile but I never acted on it cause we're best friends ya know, but when you called me and told him that you were marrying him… I  shut down. I packed all my shit and moved back to Iowa just so that I didn't have to see you get married to another guy. One who isn't me. It was cowardly to do but it was the only way I could cope with the fact that you're his, and I'll get a chance to make you mine.”

Seth mouth hung open in shock as he heard Marek spill his heart out for him. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. Even when Marek got close, and pulled him in Seth was still riddled with shock at this new information.

“I want you, Seth. I want you to be mine and if you have any feelings for me too, let's just run away together. You can leave this life and be with me. We'll give him a divorce and then move to Iowa, start a family.” Marek was smiling as he held Seth in his arms. He was waiting for Seth to say something, maybe even agree but Seth was quiet. He held onto his arms then pulled back, shaking his head.

“Marek. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with Roman. Because I love him. Look... you're my best friend and I love you but… I'm _in love_ with Roman. I've been in love with him since the day we met and I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever love you the way you want me too.”

Marek scoffed, trying not to show any emotion as his best friend turned him down easy. “So… that's it then. You're choosing him... over me?"

“Yeah, I'm sorry Mar, but… I am.”

* * *

Later that day, Seth knocked on a door and slowly it opened.  Dean stood there, with his big dog by his side who was barking at Seth.

“He's here right?” Seth asked Dean softly. Roman’s best friend nodded, then opened the door wider to let him in. “Thanks Dean.” He told him as he walked towards the room where he knew Roman would be. Seth opened the door, and saw his husband sitting at the end of the bed, with his hands together, as he looked down.

“Romie.” Seth whispered to get his attention. Roman looked up, gray eyes coming upon him sadly. Seth came over to him, and kneeled down in front of him, looking up at Roman. “I'm sorry. I should've listened to you when you said-”

“No,” Roman cut him off. He kneeled down to the floor with Seth and pulled him in, holding him close, foreheads pressed together. “It’s all okay… as long as we're okay… are we gonna be okay, Seth?”

Seth smiled at him softly, then nodded, holding onto the one man he loved more than anything.

“We're gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The series is finally done I promise. Thanks to the people that stuck with it through thick and thin. For the ones who commented on every chapter and left a kudos on them as well, you da real MVP's. I appreciate it more than you know. -Melle


End file.
